callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken (Extinction)
The Kraken is the boss of the Extinction level Mayday. It is comparable to the Breeder in the previous map Nightfall due to large stature and nature of the fight. The Kraken is the second boss monster to appear in Extinction mode. The Kraken is the biggest boss yet by far, stated as being a "massive, 100 foot tall" enemy. It was created by the Ancestors to defend the island containing the Cryptid mother hive while they slept. Appearence As the name suggests, the Kraken has the looks of a giant squid, except much more terrifying. Each of its enormous tentacles is topped with fleshy beaks that will snap at and attempt to bite players that stray too close. It has a huge head, with a gigantic gaping mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Its skin is white, like all the other cryptids, and its eyes and pores glow with a ghostly orange light, similar to that of other cryptids (excluding the Phantom and Mammoth, which glow purple and blue) and alongside all these features, the Kraken is very large, almost the size of the ship, in fact. Attacks The Kraken makes its first appearance as one of its tentacles that breaks through the ships hull. It usually slams the side of the ship, shaking the room and the players' vision. When defeated it will retreat leaving behind a hole in the hull of the ship. When the players come outside on the front deck and confront it, its head emerges from the surface along with its four tentacles. Players should not remain stationary when shooting at it, as its tentacles will then slam them into last stand (without enough armor). The Kraken has two different roars; the first shell-shocks the players and makes them move slowly for a few seconds. The second roar occurs after the players damage 25% of the Kraken's health; it is an EMP pulse which disables/destroys all electronics and turrets, and prevents players from using their abilities for 10 seconds, but players can dodge it and still use their abilities by hiding behind cover. The most dangerous attack is slow but torturing: it will attach its tentacles onto the ship and begin emitting heat from its body onto the whole hull of the ship. To avoid this attack, players must stand on the small hill of Cryptid remains in the middle, or in any of the four corners where the turret controls are safe from the attack. While the Kraken is doing this attack, it is at its most relaxed state and at its weakest. Players must take this opportunity to deal as much damage as they can, with their guns, their turrets, with anything. When defeated, it will rear up and screech into the air before slamming into the side of the ship as the ghostly glow of its mouth and eyes fades and it sinks into the ocean. Gallery Kraken Encounter Mayday CoDG.png|The players encountering the Kraken. Krakens Tentacles breaching Hull Mayday CoDG.png|A tentacle of the Kraken breaching the hull of the Stormbreaker. Trivia *The 15th Extinction prestige emblem features the Kraken as the symbol. *When the Kraken makes its appearance at the start of the final boss battle, it emerges from the water and roars in a similar fashion to the Kraken from the 2010 remake of Clash Of The Titans. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Enemies